El blog de John
by ArielAlatriste
Summary: Sherlock decide husmear en el blog de John Watson.
1. Las travesuras de Sherlock Holmes

John no estaba, era el momento perfecto, deducir sus contraseñas no era gran problema, John era tan obvio a veces, pero en fin, eso no era relevante en este momento.

Revisó todas las entradas del blog, ni siquiera se molestó en leerlas, eso tampoco era importante, pero sí se detuvo a leer los comentarios, los cuales eran totalmente irritantes.

"Oh, ¿en serio disparó a la pared?

La señora Hudson no debe estar muy contenta

¿cómo hace para vivir con una persona así?

Genio y todo…parece insufrible"

Ajá, muy graciosos, Sherlock frunció los labios de disgusto pero, ¡oh, sorpresa!, podía contestar esos comentarios idiotas así que se puso a ello.

"Sí, le disparó a la pared

La señora Hudson no estuvo contenta pero lo aceptó eventualmente

Vivir con Sherlock Holmes es bueno, es un gran detective

de hecho es brillante, un hombre brillante, lo admiro desmesuradamente"

¡Toma eso, lector imbécil!, continuó revisando los comentarios, ciertamente algunos eran molestos pero lo suficiente como para ignorarlos, en cambio otros…

" ¿Cómo es posible que no tenga conocimiento del sistema solar?

O sea, eso es de primaria, ¿no se supone que es un genio?

¡Vaya genio ha salido!"

Sherlock gruñó y tecleó la respuesta:

"Si lo pensamos a profundidad,

¿te salvará la vida saber que la tierra gira alrededor del sol?

Lo dudo, sinceramente lo dudo.

Sherlock Holmes ES un genio,

sin importar lo que gente tan normal e idiota como tú pueda opinar"

Bien, aquello se estaba volviendo divertido, las ideas que tenían algunas personas le resultaban tan tontas, entonces se dio cuenta de una persona en particular que comentaba todo lo que John publicaba, fácilmente identificable como una mujer a juzgar por la letra rosa y el nickname de "LindaMary18", la mujer en cuestión comentaba:

"Woah, doctor Watson, es usted admirable

Qué buen relato, se disfruta mucho leerle

Un beso ;)"

Ok, ¿y esa carita guiñando qué significaba?, revisó la siguiente entrada y leyó el comentario:

"Oh, una pena lo de esa chica, la pobre…

Pero resolvieron el caso que es lo importante

Seguro evitaron que muchas vidas fueran puestas en riesgo

¡Bien, valiente doctor!

Gracias por responder a mi comentario, es usted un caballero

Un beso y un abrazo ;D"

Ya, esta vez se había extendido más en comentar, lo que significaba que John le había respondido con mucho entusiasmo, ah, John Watson tratando de ligar por todos lados, en la siguiente publicación también había un comentario:

" ¿Cómo puedes ser tan valiente?

De haber estado en tu lugar seguro me hubiera paralizado

Eres tan impresionante, John

Estamos hablando

Ciao

xoxoxoxoxoxo"

Bueno, Sherlock sabía lo que esos "xo" significaban, y lo más importante, le había llamado John, nada de doctor Watson, sólo John, ¿con qué derecho?

" ¡En serio que cada vez te superas!

Este relato ha sido genial, de verdad, excelente.

¿Qué era esa cosa tan importante que me querías decir?

Esperaré tu respuesta con ansias ;)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo"

Bien, demasiados besos y abrazos para John, para SU John, sus dedos golpearon fuerte el teclado al responder.

"Bueno, obviamente que las historias son grandiosas

es decir, ¡estoy al lado de Sherlock Holmes!

una mente privilegiada, un hombre sensacional.

Sólo quiero que sepas que le amo, sí,

amo a Sherlock Holmes, así que deja de coquetearme"

Escuchó los inconfundibles pasos de John subiendo la escalera, cerró el blog tan rápido como pudo y escondió la computadora debajo de un cojín, John volvió después de un largo paseo, traía algo de comida, tailandesa seguramente, podía olerlo.

- Estoy te vuelta-

- Es obvio, John-

- Bien, ¿no te aburriste mucho?-

- Para nada- respondió Holmes, con una pícara sonrisa.


	2. La venganza de John Watson

**Querían continuación, les doy continuación xD**

* * *

- ¡Sherlock Holmes!-

Sherlock se estremeció, ese era John, John enojado, muy enojado, eso no era para nada bueno.

- ¿Qué pasa, John?-

John estaba rojísimo, Sherlock llegó a considerar que las venas de su frente estallarían pero sólo un momento, sabía que era algo ridículo.

- ¡Y todavía te haces el desentendido!- John señaló su computadora - ¿Con qué derecho has entrado a mi blog?-

- Con el derecho que me otorgas al poner contraseñas tan fáciles, John, ¿1234?, ¿es en serio?, cualquiera podría entrar y…-

-Y contestar los comentarios, ¿verdad?-

Sherlock, por primera vez, tuvo miedo de John Watson, sí, MIEDO, con todas sus letras, M-I-E-D-O, retrocedió por puro instinto al ver la cara casi morada de John.

- ¡Cómo te atreves!, ¡cómo pinches putas mierdas te atreves!, ¡es mi blog!, ¡MÍO!, ¿comprendes?, ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que nadie comente tu aburrido blog!-

- ¡Hey!, sí que tengo comentarios-gruñó Sherlock, transformando su miedo en enojo.

- Ajá, cinco comentarios, campeón, romperás un record-

- ¿Entraste a mi blog?-

La sonrisa de John se ensanchó tanto…

- Tú contraseña era muereandersonmuere, ¿de verdad creíste que no podría con eso?, me subestimas, Sherlock Holmes, dos pueden jugar el mismo juego, no tenías ningún comentario interesante, así que, como le has dicho a Mary que te amo, decidí publicar esto en tu blog-

John señaló la pantalla de la computadora, sonriendo con aires de triunfo.

- Ni siquiera trates de acceder, he cambiado la contraseña y no pienso decírtela-

Sherlock tomó la computadora y leyó:

"Queridos lectores:

Debido a que recientemente el doctor John Watson ha hecho públicos sus sentimientos hacia mi persona, he decidido que es tiempo de hablar, el silencio no me servirá más.

Sí, soy homosexual, lo he tratado de esconder todos estos años pero…los rumores de la prensa son ciertos, llevo una doble vida, una vida demasiado turbulenta y dolorosa, así que he decidido por fin confesarme.

Desde que tengo memoria, disfruto vestirme, maquillarme y actuar como una dama, soy bien conocido en el amplio y maravilloso mundo del travestismo como Lady Sheryl, todos los viernes por las noches me pongo un par de tacones del doce, coloreo mis labios de rojo y uso una peluca pelirroja, subo a los escenarios e interpreto los viejos éxitos de Madonna y Mariah Carey.

Sé que mi confesión causará revuelo entre todos los que admiran mi trabajo, pero usar faldas y vestidos no afectará mi intelecto, nada ha cambiado, sólo tal vez mi ropa interior que ahora es más rosa y con encajes

Sinceramente, Sherlock Holmes."

- ¿Qué demonios has hecho?- gritó Holmes, enfurecido.

- He tomado mi venganza, Mary y yo habíamos hablado por meses sobre tener una cita y ahora lo has arruinado, ¡no podías evitar meter tus respingonas narices!-

- No, John, ¡cruzaste la línea!-

- Sólo jugué en tu juego-

- Ya no estoy jugando, John-.

- Yo tampoco-

Sherlock se lanzó sobre John en un ataque de cosquillas sin piedad, el pobre John Watson se retorcía debajo de él, riendo sin poder parar, sintiendo el abdomen dolerle de tanto reír, las lágrimas le corrían por los ojos.

- Ya, Sherlock, ¡ya!- pidió, casi sin aire, pero Sherlock no quería parar.

- ¡Dame la contraseña de mi blog!-

- ¡No!-

- ¡Qué me la des!-

- ¡No!, ¡nunca!, ¡puedes hacerme cosquillas hasta que me orine!-

- Ya que lo has pedido…-

Estaban dando vueltas en el suelo, Sherlock aún sobre John, sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas en el cuello, en los costados y en las axilas, el detective se acomodó a horcajadas sobre su compañero de piso, se arremangó la camisa y atacó de nuevo, haciendo cosquillas tan fuerte que llegó a lastimar a John.

- ¡Ah, Sherlock, me lastimas!-

- Cállate y aguanta como hombre-

- No, ¡auch!, ¡suficiente, no puedo más!-

- Claro que puedes-

- ¡Ayyy!-

- ¿Qué demonios están haciendo muchachos?- la señora Hudson entró corriendo, suspiró al verlos completos – desde allá abajo sonaba a…otra cosa-

John se sonrojó, aprovechando que Sherlock estaba distraído para empujarlo lejos, poniéndose de pie al instante.

- Chicos, ya basta- suspiró la señora – ustedes dos… ¡nadie puede soportar tanta tensión sexual sin volverse loco!-

- ¿Qué ha dicho?, yo no soy…-

- Claro, John, lo que digas, deberían besarse y coger un rato , así nos dejarían tranquilos a todos por una vez-

La mujer se alejó, refunfuñando unas cuantas cosas que no alcanzaron a escuchar, cerrando la puerta tras ella, los dos hombres se miraron, John estaba rojo como tomate, Sherlock seguía impasible.

- ¿Tú qué crees?- preguntó Holmes, sin perder su semblante tranquilo.

- ¿Sobre qué?-

- ¿Deberíamos intentar?-

Silencio, Sherlock atravesó la habitación en dos trancos y estuvo frente a John, tomó el rostro sonrojado del doctor entre sus blancas manos, sus ojos celestes mirándole fijamente.

- ¿Vas a besarme?-

- Es obvio, John-

Y le besó, apenas fue un momento, sus labios se movieron poco, sólo…fue como si conectaran, como si se acomodaran para tener al otro cerca, sentir su aliento y nada más, no hubo mucha saliva, no fue un beso apasionado de telenovela barata, fue un contacto dulce e íntimo, casi brusco.

- ¿Y?-

- Pues ya nos besamos- suspiró John, aún sonrojado.

- ¿Ahora qué?- insistió Sherlock - ¿deberíamos…?-

- ¿Coger?-

- Pues…-

- Tu habitación- dijo John, desviando la mirada.

– Por supuesto- Sherlock sonrió - ¿me darás la contraseña de mi blog?-

- Ya la sabes-

- ¿1234?-

- 1234-

* * *

**un cap más o ahí la dejamos?**

**besos ;)**


	3. Sherlock Holmes y el facebook

John se despertó con un peso extraño sobre el pecho, un cosquilleo le recorrió el cuello, se movió despacio, tratando de hacer memoria, le bastó echar un vistazo a la habitación para saber donde estaba.

Sherlock seguía dormido, con un brazo sobre el pecho de John y la cabeza oculta en su cuello, se movió un poco, provocando que sus rizos cosquillearan a John.

Watson se levantó de la cama, procurando no despertar al detective, y comenzó a vestirse, su experimento no había resultado como hubiera deseado, aquello que mantuvieron ni siquiera podía llamarse sexo, con Sherlock moviéndose como desquiciado para todos lados, preguntando y comentando sobre todo lo que John hacía, empujándolo, mordiéndolo como perrito rabioso y quejándose de cada cosa que pudiera, sin embargo John debía admitir que el encuentro le había parecido de lo más divertido.

- ¿A dónde vas?- la profunda voz de Sherlock hizo saltar a John.

- A trabajar- respondió John, recobrándose de su sorpresa – haré dos turnos, llegaré cerca de las ocho de la noche, ¿está bien?-

- ¿Por qué me preguntas si está bien?-

- Bueno, porque… olvídalo, me voy, ¿quieres que traiga algo para cenar?-

-No, está bien, John…que…que tengas buen día-

John se volvió enseguida pero no pudo ver la expresión de Sherlock, el detective se había recostado dándole la espalda, Watson dudó un poco pero al fin se acercó a Holmes, besándole suavemente los rizos negros.

- Gracias, tú igual-

El doctor se fue del departamento sintiéndose estúpidamente contento, el trabajo le pareció una caricia, tan de buen humor se hallaba, de haber sabido que sólo necesitaba de Sherlock, que su felicidad estaba debajo de sus narices…bueno, sí, arriba de sus narices, Sherlock era muy alto, pero el punto es que de haberlo sabido antes…ok, no se lo hubiera creído y seguro se habría orinado de risa con la sola idea, tal vez tenía que pasar así, seguramente era eso, él no creía en el destino pero…

- Disculpe- suspiró John, el paciente asintió y sonrió con amabilidad.

Su teléfono no dejaba de hacer ese ruidito molesto, seguro se había dejado abierto el Facebook, revisó la pantalla, ¿más de100 notificaciones?, ¡desde cuando se había vuelto tan popular!, sonrió de medio lado y revisó la red, entonces comprendió todo:

"Hoy, 10: 15 A.M.

John Watson está en una relación complicada con W. Sherlock Holmes

A 45 personas les gusta esto

Molly Hooper: Ohh, chicos, ¡qué bueno!, al fin se decidieron, que sean muy felices ;), por cierto, ¿acabas de hacerte el face, Sherlock?, te agregaré :D

Greg Lestrade: Jajajajaja, alguien ha salido del clóset por aquí, obvio, con Sherlock todo es complicado…

Arthur Anderson: Lo sospeché desde un principio.

Sally Donovan: *cantando* Se quieren, son novios, se gustan, se cogen de la mano y se besan en sus bocas, se chupan sus lenguas y se aman.

W. Sherlock Holmes: Jaja, muy graciosos todos… ya te acepté, Molly, qué fotos tan raras tienes.

Greg Lestarde: Yo también te agregaré, espera.

W. Sherlock Holmes: ¡Hola, fotos de Lestrade tomando el sol!

Greg Lestrade: ¡Mis vacaciones en Hawái! ;)

Sally Donovan: Ahí te va mi solicitud de amistad :P

Arthur Anderson: ¿Por qué no me aceptas? e_e

W. Sherlock Holmes: Donovan, tu foto de perfil es muy atrevida… ahm, ¿Es en serio, Anderson?, pues porque te odio.

Arthur Anderson: …me acabas de aceptar…

W. Sherlock Holmes: Sí…"

John casi estaba morado de la vergüenza y el coraje, atendió lo mejor que pudo al paciente y lo despidió, volviendo a revisar su teléfono.

" Hoy, 12:40 P.M

John Watson tiene una relación abierta con W. Sherlock Holmes

A 50 personas les gusta esto

Harry Watson: John, tú y yo tendremos una charla sobre homosexualidad muy pronto…

Molly Hooper: ¡Ya decídanse! xD, pero siguen juntos, bien, de nuevo felicidades, los quiero mucho, mucho :)

W. Sherlock Holmes: Ñee, Harry, te agregaré.

Harry Watson: Ya te acepté, cuñadito ;)

Greg Lestrade: El amor, el amor *suspiros*

Sally Donovan: *cantando* Sherlock y Johnny, sentados en un árbol, ¡BE-SÁN-DO-SE!

Tobías Gregson: Ehhh… ¿enhorabuena?

Harry Watson: Ya salió el homofóbico e_e

Tobías Gregson: No soy homofóbico, sólo me sorprendí, felicidades, chicos.

Arthur Anderson: Otra vez la burra al trigo xD

W. Sherlock Holmes: No comprendo tu comentario, Anderson; yo también te quiero, Molly.

Arthur Anderson: Olvídalo.

Molly Hooper: awww, gracias, Sherlock."

Watson respiró hondo y contó hasta diez, aún había más que leer:

" Hoy, 4: 20 P.M.

John Watson tiene una relación con W. Sherlock Holmes.

A 55 personas les gusta esto

Tobías Gregson: Andan desatados xD

Harry Watson: ¿Y qué te molesta?, ¡déjalos ser!

Tobías Gregson: …Ok, yo no les impido nada.

W. Sherlock Holmes: No te molestes, Harry, Gregson puede ser bastante simplón pero no es mal tipo.

Tobías Gregson: ¿Gracias?

Sally Donovan: *cantando* Frijolitos pintos, claveles morados, ¡ay, cómo sufren los enamorados!

Greg Lestrade: Jajajajajaja, Ay, Sally xD, ustedes dos ya sosiéguense, se han tomado demasiado a pecho eso de hacer público su amor.

Sally Donovan: se dice amorrrsssssst.

Greg Lestrade: AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA LOOOL!

Molly Hooper: ¿Van a estar con esto todo el día?, digo, me puedo acostumbrar a ello ;P

W. Sherlock Holmes: Probablemente sí.

Charlie Dimmock: ¿Quién salió del clóset hoy derribando las puertas?, jaja, mientras el cerebro de Sherlock siga funcionando como de costumbre, ¡adelante!

W. Sherlock Holmes: Funciona mejor que el tuyo, gracias por el interés, de hecho John hace que funcione mejor.

Charlie Dimmock: Ok, Sherlock :B"

El doctor trató de recordarse que debía ser tolerante con Sherlock, reunir toda su paciencia, después de todo el detective no había tenido una relación antes, suspiró y siguió leyendo.

"Hoy, 5:50 P.M.

John Watson está comprometido con W. Sherlock Holmes.

A 60 personas les gusta esto

Molly Hooper: OH, DIOS, ¿comprometidos?, pero si van muy en serio, ¡van casi volando!, con calma, chicos, con calma.

Sally Donova: *cantando* El piojo y la pulga se van a casar, no se han casado por falta de pan.

Greg Lestrade: ¡Yeii, boda!, y eso significa… ¡despedida de soltero!, en este caso, solteros, ahm, aunque nunca he estado en una despedida gay, bueno, de hecho nunca he estado en una boda gay, ¿puedo ser el padrino de alguien?

Molly Hooper: Sé el padrino de John, yo seré la madrina/padrino de Sherlock, ¿qué tal? :D

Greg Lestrade: Me agrada tu manera de pensar, Molly xD

Arthur Anderson: Supongo que son iguales que las bodas "normales", pero se casan dos hombres…

Greg Lestrade: Cuando era niño fui pajecito de la iglesia de mi pueblo :)

Sally Donovan: Awww, qué tierno x), ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver?

Greg Lestrade: Que vi muchas bodas.

Molly Hooper: ehm, ellos no se casarán por la iglesia, no se puede.

Greg Lestrade: Oh…

Sally Donovan: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD

Greg Lestrade: Aún así puedo organizar la despedida de solteros.

Tobías Gregson: ¡Yo me apunto!

Charlie Dimmock: Yo también voy :D

Arthur Anderson: … creo que a Sherlock no le agradaría que yo fuera…

W. Sherlock Holmes: Estás en lo correcto, Anderson.

Greg Lestrade: Vamos, Sherlock, ¡no seas aburrido!, entre más seamos se pondrá más divertido.

W. Sherlock Holmes: Seguramente querrán ir a embriagarse, fumar puros y ver bailarinas exóticas, gracias pero NO gracias.

Greg Lestrade: Pues no pensaba en algo así.

Molly Hooper: ¡Ya sé!, haríamos la fiesta en el 221B, con cocteles y bebidas con esas sombrillas de papel de colores, bocadillos vegetarianos para John, cupcakes y chocolates, jugaremos al póker de prendas xD

Greg Lestrade: Me gusta tu idea, Molly.

Sally Donovan: Yo voy : D, podemos llevar cosas de nuestra casa, como algo de pasta o ensalada, jeje, me pondré cuatro blusas para jugar al póker xD.

Arthur Anderson: Y una mierda, ¡ahí estaré porque YOLO!

Charlie Dimmock: Pocos saben que mi especialidad es la lasaña vegetariana :P, yo también voy.

Tobías Gregson: Pff, ¿alguien dijo póker de prendas?, espero que esa noche no haga frío porque los dejaré en calzones, llevaré nieve de yogurt :B (de soya, no temas, John).

Harry Watson: ¿Organizando una despedida para MI hermano sin mi autorización?, muy mal…

Molly Hooper: Oh, ¿prefieres encargarte tú?, disculpa.

Harry Watson: Nee xD, estaba bromeando, yo preparo las margaritas y el sexo en la playa (sin albur).

Sally Donovan: Al mío quítale la playa :P

W. Sherlock Holmes: Ok… veo que planean invadir mi casa sin mi consentimiento…"

La verdad, John no pudo aguantarse la risa, sus amigos estaban completamente zafados, revisó la hora, eran casi las siete y se podría ir pronto, salió un momento sólo para comprobar que no había pacientes, regresó al consultorio y abrió el facebook de nuevo:

"Hoy, 6:30 P.M.

John Holmes-Watson está casado con W. Sherlock Holmes-Watson.

A 82 personas les gusta esto.

Greg Lestrade: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, ¡cositas! xD, ¿así que unirán sus apellidos?, romántico, muy romántico, pónganle fecha a esa boda, hice unas llamadas y creo que conseguiré un karaoke para la despedida :D

Harry Watson: AAAAAAAAAH, ¡ME MUERO!, se ve tan tierno el apellido junto, en serio que me matan de amor, chicos, no tienen remedio, me dará diabetes de tanta dulzura, ah, me han hecho el día, ¡mujerzuelas para todos!, o conejitos, lo que prefieran xD.

Greg Lestrade: … Una conejita no me caería mal xD

Molly Hooper: xD, ¡eres un sucio!, me encanta la idea del karaoke, si no les importa verme cantando las canciones de Queen, claro :P

Sally Donovan: ¿Quién cantará conmigo las de las Spice Girls ):?

Harry Watson: YO YO YO YO YO YO

Molly Hooper: ¡Yo también quiero!

Sally Donovan: Listo, ya tengo compañeras : D

Tobías Gregson: … ¿puedo cantar también? U_u

Harry Watson: Aquí no se le niega nada a nadie.

Charlie Dimmock: Jajaja, Gregson, ¿es en serio?, jajajaja xD

Arthur Anderson: Ya, se ve tan cursi eso de los apellidos xD, el karaoke parece buena idea, será muy divertido.

Greg Lestrade: Sí, pero yo pensaba cantar algo que dice más o menos así: It's my life, it's now or never, i ain't gonna live forever!

Tobías Gregson: El viejo Bon Jovi, o que tal: I wanna rock n roll all night, and party every day!

Charlie Dimmock: Yo prefiero a Michael Jackson xD.

W. Sherlock Holmes-Watson: ¿?

Molly Hooper: jijijijiji xD

Mike Stamford: ¿Qué pasó aquí? xD, acabo de abrir esto y resulta que Sherlock y John ya han pasado por todos los estados de relación posibles, estos dos ni siquiera se han besado, no me la creo.

W. Sherlock Holmes: Sí que nos hemos besado, Mike, entre otras cosas.

Mike Stamford: Ahh, imagen mental…

Greg Lestrade: Sherlock, tú y yo tendremos una plática sobre discreción e intimidad…"

John salió casi corriendo de la consulta, Sarah trató de hablarle un momento pero pasó de ella, tomó el primer taxi que vio y le ofreció pagarle extra si lo llevaba a toda prisa hacia el 221B de Baker Street, casi se bajó de un salto del vehículo, subió corriendo las escaleras para encontrarse a Sherlock acostado en el sillón de la sala, en pijama y con la laptop sobre el vientre.

- Sherlock- dijo John, acercándose a su detective – Hackeaste mi cuenta de facebook-

- Sólo un poco- gruñó Holmes, haciendo un puchero de niño regañado – además no hice nada malo-

- Hiciste creer a nuestros amigos que vamos a casarnos, Sherlock, si quieres que esto funcione debes dejar de hackear mis redes sociales-

- Te digo que no tiene nada de malo-

- ¡No vamos a casarnos!

- ¿Y por qué no?- bufó Sherlock – hemos vivido juntos mucho tiempo, nos llevamos bien, nos amamos…-

- ¿Me amas?-

- Pues…sí- respondió Holmes, ligeramente sonrojado – he meditado todas las…cosas que me has hecho sentir, los cambios que operaste en mí, mi conclusión es esa, debo amarte porque dejé que invadieras mi espacio y que jugaras con mi pene-

- Sherlock…- suspiró John, quitó la laptop y se dejó caer sobre el detective – eres un loco de mierda, y yo…bueno, yo también te amo-

- Entonces ya está- continuó Sherlock – casémonos, Molly hizo unos planes bastante interesantes para nuestra despedida de solteros-

- Ok, pero con una condición-

- ¿Cuál?-

- Deja de hackear mis cuentas, ¿sí?-

- … al menos lo intentaré-

* * *

**Y creo que ese es el fin, a no ser que se me ocurra hacer algo con el twitter lo cual no veo muy posible xDDD**


End file.
